


Про Бет, авторов и Бартерщиков

by kelRian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Тексты для команды Бет (редакторов), авторов и Бартерщиков.





	1. Бестиарий

— Ты надолго?   
— Нет, что ты. Совсем нет, — торопливо отвечает Автор.  
Ему и так требуется изрядная доля мужества, чтобы спуститься в подвал.  
Многие десятки ступеней по винтовой лестнице вниз — время для размышлений и медитации. Время отведенное, чтобы понять, действительно ли хочешь оказаться там. Внизу.  
Звук собственных шагов ритмичен и нагоняет легкую дрему, позволяет успокоиться и открыть сознание. Чуть позже шагам начнет вторить стук капель. Влага скапливается под сводами, а потом, сопровождаемая эхом, падает вниз.  
Сталактиты и сталагмиты тянутся друг другу, с бесконечным терпением мечтая встретиться.  
***  
Подвал стар. Иногда Автору кажется, что он старше обитаемого мира. Возможно, так и есть.  
Это пространство, разделенное столбами сталагмитов, как колоннами, существовало всегда. До того, как появился Дом. До того, как в нем поселился Автор. До создания всего окружающего мира.  
Стены светятся собственным переливающимся сиянием. Одни сильнее, другие — слабее. Колонны образуют анфилады, те сплетаются в залы, в бесконечный лабиринт помещений, которые и не комнаты вовсе, а двери между мирами.  
Иногда можно встать в центре такой комнаты, закрыть глаза, и голову наполнят разноцветные вихри, уносящие и к звездам, и в самую пучину моря, стоит только довериться им.   
Но сейчас Автор пришел сюда не за шальным упоением полета, а для встречи с теми, кто вызывает привычный знакомый страх.   
Их можно звать призраками, но автор привык называть их Духами или Душами, признавая, что даже самые уродливые и жестокие из них в чем-то прекрасны.   
Нет повода для страха. Чудовища, которыми пугают детей, давно отгорожены причудливой вязью охранных рун. Они не смогут пройти в Дом. Автор достаточно уверен в себе, чтобы больше не пустить их на порог.   
Он пришел к другим.  
Они все разные, все особенные.  
Каждый из них имеет право подниматься в комнаты, но немногие осмеливаются преодолеть ступени.  
Вот девушка с печальными глазами. Она всегда стоит молча и всегда грустит.  
Автору немного жаль, он так и не смог развеселить ее, но это та, к которой всегда можно обратиться за помощью.  
Вот другая, то смеется, то печалится. В ее искренней радости Автор чувствует столь знакомое по себе лихое отчаянье смертника.   
Точки соприкосновения между мирами, которые роднят автора с каждым из них.  
Они все разные, с лицами людей или животных. Непредсказуемые, как кошки, деловые, как совы.  
Одна не похожа на другую, и с каждой из них Автора связывает ниточка памяти и судьбы. Он помнит всех или почти всех. Никто не оставит в беде, впрочем, Автору всегда немного стыдно обращаться за помощью.  
Стыдно, страшно, неуютно и часто лень. Подъем и спуск по лестнице может отнять не один час, вызывая отчаяние и ярость от собственного бессилия. Подсвечивая прожектором собственное ничтожество.   
А еще каждой сказке нужна своя особенная Душа. Иногда — несколько.  
Автор прекрасно знает, как немеют кончики пальцев, когда Души схлестываются в выборе слов и фраз. Как жгучая неловкость слезами разъедает горло, когда Дух делает шаг назад, в темноту.   
Неписаное правило: Автор имеет право не принять замечаний.  
Болезненное правило. Души любят, чтобы признавали их правоту.  
Раз за разом спускаясь в подземелье, Автор пытается найти ответ: зачем им надо это. Ждать, смотреть, править... Жаловаться, что мало. Заглядывая в глаза, требовать больше, вызываться самим, но терпеливо ожидать разрешения.  
Нет, Автор может понять и прочувствовать азарт охотника, который ведет их, но время... бесценное время, которое они тратят...  
Можно понять другого Автора, но как понять Духа? Невозможно. Их логика чужда. Они мыслят иначе.  
Автор бредет по подвалу, как по дарохранительнице, унизанной жемчугами и каменьями. Всматривается в знакомые лица.  
Вот на площади белозубо улыбается цыганка, вот спит, завернувшись в крылья, летучая мышь, нет-нет, да мелькнет между колонн рыжая тень, или просто лежит забытая телефонная трубка, на экране — неотвеченный вызов.  
Автор блуждает, прислушиваясь к себе. К той мелодии, которая зарождается внутри него. Всматривается в души, живущие на перекрестке миров.  
Нет, для сегодняшней сказки нужна другая.  
Та, которая последние несколько месяцев прочно обосновалась в комнатах наверху.

***  
— Прости, я пропал надолго, — Автор дышит на пальцы, пытаясь согреться. В подвалах холодно.  
Существо, сидящее за рабочим столом, откладывает в сторону листы с цифрами.   
— Ничего, я привык к тому, что люди пропадают, — голос звучит тихо и монотонно. Немного механически.  
Автор точно знает, что внутри этой горы из нитей, заплат и шарфов есть существо, похожее на человека. Только похожее.  
Оно никогда не спит. Оно часто не понимает эмоций, оно... необычно. Оно завораживает переплетением шерсти своего разноцветного убранства.  
— Прости еще раз.  
— Ты принес? — из огромного шарфа показывается и тут же почти полностью скрывается подобие головы.  
Тренированное ухо может уловить оттенок нетерпения в вопросе.  
— Да, — неловко мнется Автор и кладет на стол перед существом подшитую сказку. — Много. Прости, так получилось.  
Существо не отвечает. Если всмотреться, то можно увидеть, что его правый глаз закрыт, значит, половина Духа спит. Левый быстро движется, следуя за строками, и, время от времени, из-под балахона показывается и исчезает перо, чем-то похожее на скорпионье жало. Оно на мгновение зависает над страницей, с кончика срывается разноцветная клякса, а потом "хвост" исчезает.  
Автору остается только ждать.  
У него совсем немного кружится голова.


	2. Сок брусники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор/Муза, Бета и ее зверь Обоснуй

«Она робко потянулась к нему и тут же отпрянула.   
На пальцах у него... Но это была не кровь - просто сок земляники»  
(Трудно быть богом. А. и Б. Стругацие)

Громко хлопает входная дверь.  
— Я пришел, ты рада?  
Она замирает и испуганно оборачивается. Я могу бесконечно любоваться беззащитно оголенной шеей: ей так идет короткая стрижка. Светлые волоски лежат кольцами. А макушка едва достает мне до плеча.  
Ее хочется кружить на руках бесконечно. И, разумеется, чтобы смеялась, а глаза светились от радости — иначе зачем это все?  
Да, я эгоист. Мне нравится пьянящее чувство возбуждения, когда я могу показать ей мир.  
Заставить ее смеяться или плакать. Не важно.  
Главное испытывать эмоции. Ведь тогда их могу испытывать и я.  
Она улыбается и поправляет на мне плащ.  
Снова закружить, стискивая в объятиях.  
Подойти к окну и звонко хлопнуть по стеклу ладонью. Так, чтобы оно осыпалось осколками. Ладонь будет немного кровоточить, но только так можно открыть дверь в другой мир.

***  
Мы пролезаем в окно, оказываясь на холме. Он, как причудливой вышивкой, покрыт мхом.  
Смотри — провожу по ковру ладонью, и капли крови скатываются вниз, превращаясь в налитые соком ягоды.  
— Брусника, клюква — хочешь?  
Ты смеешься и осторожно срываешь ягоду, которая, стоит только сжать зубами, брызнет кислым соком.  
Соседний склон припорошен снегом, но нас греет солнце, высвечивая прихотливое сочетание всех оттенков зеленого и коричневого.  
Беру тебя на колени, укутываю в плащ. Но моего терпения хватает ненадолго. Несколько минут, и уже тяну тебя вверх, к гребню холма.  
— Бежим! Быстрее!  
Сначала взбираться в гору тяжело нам обоим, но скоро ноги начинают двигаться легко, будто по воздуху.  
Ты смотришь под ноги и тихо ойкаешь, а я только смеюсь в ответ:  
— Да, мы летим, а ты что думала? Почему бы не полетать, если есть такая возможность. Туда — ближе к солнцу.  
Стараюсь не оборачиваться, ведь сзади нас нагоняет холод, а в голову проникает предательский шепоток. «Ты не умеешь летать. Люди не летают. Почему ты летишь?»  
Кто он, стремящийся поглотить половину неба?  
Я не буду вдумываться, ведь у меня в руках — самое дорогое существо. А она, почувствовав мою неуверенность, испуганно жмется, больше не радуясь солнцу.  
Под ногами уже давно не холмы и не горы, а бездонный провал океана.  
— Ныряем!  
От падения захватывает дух, и ты визжишь от удовольствия и страха.  
Мы с разгону врезаемся в толщу воды и проникаем в черную глубину.  
Достаточно провести рукой — и солнечным лучом, тем самым, который я схватил с неба, подсветит яркое убранство морского мира.  
Ты плывешь рядом, затаив дыхание, а потом делаешь глубокий вздох.  
Да, ты можешь здесь дышать. Потому что мы рядом. Пока мы вместе — возможно все.  
Мы опускаемся все ниже, в самую глубокую и темную пещеру. Я хочу показать тебе морские сокровища. Жемчуг, укрытый в самой толще воды.  
Но за плечом снова возникает тень, и приходится рвануть наверх, ведь люди не могут дышать под водой.  
Вынырнув, долго отплевываемся, и я сжимаю твои коченеющие пальцы в руке. Холодно.  
Пусть будет еще одно чудо.  
Плащ превращается в лодку, и я, не без удовольствия, подаю тебе руку.  
Ладья или плот... мне вспоминается сейчас Дюймовочка на листе кувшинки. Ты так же спокойно заснула на дне лодки, доверившись мне, как когда-то спала она. 

***  
Наконец, показался берег. Последние несколько гребков даются тяжелее всего, но мы причаливаем. Борта лодки обвисают тканью, и я, стараясь не потревожить твой сон, отношу тебя на траву.  
Отдыхай, ты устала. Сегодня был долгий день.   
А у меня еще есть пара незавершенных дел.  
Горизонт темнеет, и оттуда, с другого края, появляется мой зверь. Он оскаливает пасть, пытаясь проглотить солнце.  
На загривке сидит проводник. Лицо мертвенно-ровное, а голос звучит равнодушно:  
— Пойдем.  
Следуя за ними, я подхожу к самой кромке прилива. Он облизывает камни гальки, стирая с них шероховатости и помогая раскрасить серый камень во все цвета радуги.  
Зверь фыркает, выражая нетерпение своего хозяина.  
Мне приходится оторваться от созерцания камней и зайти в воду.  
Проводник протягивает маску.  
«Люди не умеют дышать под водой».   
«Я знаю».  
«Жемчужницам нужно солнце».  
«Пусть будет так».  
Послушно изменяю толщу воды, проводя солнечный луч.  
Так, будто под конвоем, я прохожу, наводя порядок, по всему своему миру. Исправляя, подчищая, наводя лоск.  
Мы стоим на склоне холма и смотрим на багряную россыпь ягод.  
Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, зверь и его проводник уходят под землю

***  
Утром она проснется в нашем доме. Я перенес дом туда, где она заснула, чтобы утром она вышла на крыльцо, и мы вместе встретили рассвет. А на ладони у меня не кровь, а просто ягоды клюквы.  
И мы никому не признаемся, что она не растет на холмах.


	3. Не смей уходить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Бегет/Айода, Дос  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: pwp  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждение: ER  
Примечание: begetter (англ) - автор (переносн); айода - синоним к "муза"; dos - два

В подъезде немного тянет сыростью от подвала. Стены — блекло-серого цвета, якобы украшены понизу бордовой каймой. В некоторых местах краска облупилась, оголив штукатурку и бетон.  
Самый обычный подъезд, самого обычного дома.  
Бегет курил на площадке, в нарушение всех законов, и нетерпеливо всматривался в окно.  
Его муза должна была появиться с минуты на минуту.  
Сначала в желтом пятне фонаря Бегет заметил невысокую худощавую фигуру. Это был Айода, ведь его Бегет не перепутал бы ни с кем. Парень пропал из виду, но меньше чем через минуту хлопнула дверь в подъезд и по лестнице застучали шаги.  
Дождавшись, пока ключ заскрежещет в замке, поворачиваясь, Бегет сбежал на нужную площадку.

Не дав Айоде опомнится, схватил за плечи, развернул и впечатал лопатками в стену.  
— Где был? — улыбка Бегета больше походила на оскал. Его трясло от злости.  
— Все в порядке? — несмело улыбнулся Айода, не пытаясь вырваться.  
— Тебе лучше знать, в порядке ли я, — Бегет тряханул парня за плечи. — Где ты был. С кем? Почему я должен тебя искать?  
— Домой шел. Скучал по тебе. А вот ты... Где был ты? — Айода был ниже, и ему пришлось задрать подбородок, чтобы посмотреть Бегету в глаза.  
— Тебя не касается, — рявкнул Бегет.  
— Был с Бетой? Как он? — Айода заломил бровь, пытаясь подчеркнуть сарказм, но был грубо прерван.  
— И что? Что с того, сейчас речь о тебе... — прошипел Бегет в лицо, заводя своей музе руки над головой.

Запястья хрупкие — уместились в одну ладонь, и другую так приятно положить на шею, чуть поглаживая ее большим пальцем. Такой жест никогда не успокаивает, скорее наоборот.  
— Я тебя боюсь, — проговорил Айода, с трудом набрав воздух.  
— Бойся, мне нравится, когда ты боишься, — ухмылка вышла злой. Впрочем, Бегет и не желал скрывать собственное бешенство.

Втолкнуть музу в квартиру легко, дверь уже открыта. Там, не дав толком раздеться, сунуть ему в руки криво сброшюрованные листы.  
— Читай. Тебе нравится?

Айода замер у стола, всматриваясь в текст. Рубашка выбилась из-за пояса и небрежно повисла. Он казался напуганным, быстро пролистывал страницу за страницей, пытаясь вникнуть в слова.  
Слишком долго, слишком сосредоточенно.

Не вытерпев, Бегет выдрал у Айоды из рук пачку бумаги и со всей силы швырнул в угол.  
— Шлак, я знаю. В мусор. Выкинуть.  
— Это сказал он? Дос? Он сказал, что все плохо?  
— Молчи про него. Ты специально меня злишь?

Нависнуть. Прижать к столу. Дышать в шею, снова и снова проводя носом по коже, хищно втягивать воздух, пытаясь прийти в себя. Проводить руками по бокам, чтобы убедиться в том, что Айода рядом. Сжимать ягодицы, забираясь ладонями под джинсы, прижиматься к нему, вдавливая в стол. Чтобы было больно. Чтобы раствориться в нем.  
— Не смей уходить, слышишь? Даже не думай. Раздевайся, — дыхание уже сорвано, и воздух вырывался с хрипом.

Не давая выполнить приказ, Бегет перехватил руки, почти разорвав на Айодо рубашку.  
Свой галстук петлей обвил вокруг его шеи, чтобы еще плотнее притянуть к себе.  
Целовать Айоду до удушья, пока тот не начал хватать ртом воздух.  
Волоча за собой на галстуке, как на поводке, дойти до кресла и упасть в него, призывно похлопав себя по коленям.  
— Садись, но спиной ко мне. У тебя красивая спина, ты знаешь?

Айода опустился медленно, чуть прогнувшись, что сделало его только более соблазнительным. Очень скоро Бегет жестко надавил ему на плечо, заставляя принять себя до конца.  
Айода двигался сначала медленно, потом быстрее. Бегет слишком нетерпелив. Ему хотелось чувствовать жар и страсть. Чувствовать покорность музы, готовой доставить удовольствие.  
Бегет кончил быстро, а потом, просто стряхнул Айоду с колен.  
Тот лежал на полу, жалко сжавшись. На него такого было приятно смотреть.  
Бегет все еще чувствовал сжирающий изнутри огонь. Он пытался переключиться, прикуривая сигарету, но вместо этого почти не мог оторвать взгляд от любовника.  
Сигарета не привела в чувство, поэтом Бегет ее затушил ломая. Так, что не сгоревшие табачные листья рассыпались по пепельнице веером.  
— Ляг на спину, — приказал Бегет, и со щелчком открыл взятый со стола нож.

Ему нравилось смотреть, как Айода, даже забыв улыбнуться, вытянулся, а потом, как только галстук распался под лезвием на две неравные части, еще до приказа, подхватил себя под колени, широко разводя ноги.  
Бегет удовлетворенно хмыкнул. От открывшегося вида у него пересохло во рту, и все, что остается — опуститься на колени рядом. Войти в покрасневшую задницу и двигаться медленно. Нежно целовать искусанные губы, зализывать следы укусов, не столько извиняясь, сколько стремясь доставить удовольствие.  
Ему нравилось сейчас целовать брови, родинку на щеке, всматриваться в лицо, не надеясь быть прощенным. Просто желая увидеть, как Айода закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь удовольствию. Он кончил с тихим стоном, а Бегет стал только вторым.  
— Не смей никуда уходить, слышишь? — выдохнул Бегет ему в плечо.

Вместо ответа — тихий смех и рука, легко коснувшаяся волос.  
Необходимые и достаточные компоненты счастья.  
— Тебе понравилось? Правда? Понравилось? — не смог удержаться от вопроса Бегет. Спустя всего несколько минут, ему нужно было уже осмысленное подтверждение.

Айода замялся, и ответил не сразу.  
— В общем, конечно, понравилось, но…

Одного ехидного “но” достаточно, чтобы гармония рассыпалась битым стеклом. Бегет почувствовал, как сознание снова начала заволакивать кровавая пелена ревности.  
— Что значит “но”? — обрывок галстука сам собой оказался в сжатом кулаке. — Если ты не можешь заткнуться сам, то я помогу тебе!

Айода лежал на полу, давясь от сдерживаемого хохота.  
— Мне очень, очень понравилось, — с предельной искренностью в голосе ответил он, выворачиваясь, чтобы дотянуться до сигарет. — Хотя идея с кляпом...

Бегету осталось бессильно уткнуться лбом в пол. Он совершенно не был уверен, что сможет удовлетворить свою ненасытную музу в третий раз за вечер.


	4. Не измена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Тайлин  
Размер: мини, 1016 слов  
Персонажи: Муза/Автор, Бета/Автор  
Категория: гет, слэш  
Жанр: драма, POV  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Командные соо очень похожи на вечера танцев. Иногда там шумно весело и пьяно, иногда - чопорно и строго, иногда - мертвенно пусто.   
Предупреждение: эксгибиоционизм

Зал для танцев полон шума и гвалта. Хотя, вечера бывают разными. Иногда, люди шумят, хохочут. Иногда, молча, стоят вдоль стен.  
Так и встречи бывают разными.  
И поводы для встреч.

Иногда толпа накидывается, грозя разодрать в клочья. Иногда, сально ухмыляясь, они толкают в объятия другого. И оглядываешься в поисках спасения. Только оно не приходит. Иногда... иногда измочален вниманием, когда требуют большего. Всего и сразу. Вывернуться наизнанку, показать себя, обнажая чувства, доказать, что ты, если не лучший, то не хуже прочих.  
Иногда – просто парный танец, снятие напряжения. Легкий флирт, помогающий держать себя в тонусе. Когда провожаешь уходящего ленивым взглядом, а потом, потянувшись, идешь следом.   
Такие хороши. Их можно ласкать, пока не наступит полное удовлетворение, но они наскучивают. С ними... пресно.  
Бывает случайная связь. Страстная, яркая. Когда обоих кружит вихрь эмоций и встреча только для того, чтобы утром разойтись довольными друг другом и иногда вспоминать с полуулыбкой: "Повторим при случае?" — "Конечно".

Ты подошел сам. Чуть наклонил голову, улыбнулся и взял за руку.  
Меня всегда цепляет до дрожи, когда ко мне подходят первому.  
Ты улыбаешься, прикасаешься пальцами к лицу, изучая. Хочется податься навстречу, но еще нужно соблюдать приличия.  
Твоя рука лежит в моей ладони и требуется колоссальное усилие, чтобы не сжать ее, сминая.

Мы вальсируем под музыку, слышную только нам двоим. Выводим па, которые другим покажутся нелепыми. По воздуху разливается разноцветный искрящийся шлейф.  
Чувствую, что начинаю задыхаться. Мне все сильнее хочется сжать твою ладонь, а ты все так же растворяешься, не давая себя догнать.  
Самый проверенный способ — не дать себя поймать.

Когда ты исчезаешь прямо посреди зала, я обессилено делаю шаг назад, попадая в знакомое объятие.  
Она проводит руками по плечам, спине, чуть целует в шею.  
Я знаю ее. Я узнаю ее прикосновения из тысячи. Они необходимы мне, чтобы жить.  
Чувствую ее злость, раздражение, гнев, ревность.

Откидываю голову на плечо, разрешая целовать себя в шею на глазах у других. Оставить на себе метки принадлежности. Чтобы все видели, все знали, все осознавали, кому принадлежу. Ради кого это все.  
Это не ложь. И тот танец — не измена. Не совсем измена. Измена не до конца, потому что я вернусь. Я всегда возвращаюсь, с кем бы ни проводил ночи.  
И она знает. Понимает, как мне необходимо быть с другими, учиться у других. И все равно оставит на моем теле синяки ревности. Те, которые я буду носить с гордостью. Ловить ее руки, целуя.  
Улыбнуться, прижимаясь всем телом: "Хочешь взять меня прямо здесь?"

Тихий смешок в ответ.  
Она была бы не прочь. Я чувствую, что моя муза готова разложить меня прямо на полу, посреди зала. Дразнить, возбуждая. А потом, взведенного, со взъерошенными волосами, увести в темноту дальних комнат и уже там наблюдать, как я доведу себя до оргазма.

Есть особенное удовольствие в том, чтобы удовлетворяться под чужим взглядом. Чтобы, когда кончу, приподняли за подбородок, целуя в награду.  
Иногда после таких встреч, я чувствую себя разбитым. Спешно поправляя одежду, хочу вырваться прочь из особняка, подальше от чужих глаз. Я все еще не уверен в себе. Все еще кажусь себе странным и нелепым.  
На выходе меня встречает он. Ловит блуждающий взгляд и рассматривает припухшие губы. Хватает за руку, приказывая остановиться. Он выбрал меня.  
Усмешка и синяк, который он оставит на запястье, придадут мне сил.

Первый раз с незнакомцем всегда страшен, ведь по условиям игры вырваться не сможешь.  
Ты ведешь меня темными улицам, иногда не обращая внимания, будто мы старые друзья. Смотришь в темноту, на стены, куда угодно, только не мне в лицо. Иногда останавливаешься, чтобы прижать к стене и целовать. Рука грубо залезает в штаны, лаская, и я готов излиться в твою ладонь. Но ты не позволишь.

"К тебе или ко мне?"   
"Как хочешь, только... я боюсь района, в котором ты живешь".  
"Ты занимался сексом на радуге?"  
"Раньше — нет".

***  
Мне непривычно, и сначала от цвета рябит в глазах. Потом становится все равно. Я привыкаю видеть нужное и не замечать все остальное. А потом и цвета становятся неважными, остается только тихий сдавленный стон.  
Я ли подаюсь навстречу, раскрываюсь, предлагая себя. Ты двигаешься плавно и размерено. Ты все делаешь плавно. Мне нравится. Мне немного боязно от того, что не могу прочесть, что творится у тебя внутри, но я могу задавать вопросы. И ты отвечаешь. Ровно и последовательно отвечаешь на все вопросы, пока они эхом отражаются от стен.  
Ночь.  
День.  
Ночь.  
Мы расстаемся, чтобы ты, увидев меня посреди танцевального зала, подошел, шепнув на ухо: "Я скоро тебе отвечу". И от этого обещания пробирает сладкая дрожь.  
Когда видишь, что другой хочет пригласить меня на танец, то просто кладешь руки на плечи, показывая, что пока я буду танцевать только с тобой. Я отвечу церемонным поклоном, благодаря другого за приглашение, и, обернувшись, прижмусь щекой к твоей щеке. У меня нет слов, чтобы выразить благодарность за то, что не дал другим прикасаться ко мне.  
Усмехнувшись, ты исчезаешь в толпе.

***  
Моя муза стоит, скрестив на груди руки, и внимательно смотрит.  
Чуть позже я буду снова ластиться к ней, требуя заявить свои права на меня.  
Пока меня просто раздирает на части.  
Я знаю, что ты вернешься.  
У меня есть право ловить тебя при выходе из ярко освещенного танцевального зала и тащить глухими окольными проулками на радугу, раскрашенную всеми цветами. Я, наконец-то, имею право сильно сжать твою ладонь, и мне хочется целовать тебя, прикусывая губы до крови. Еще по дороге к твоему дому прижимать к стене, слепо шаря руками по телу. Слизывать с шеи капельки пота. Да, мне бы хотелось тебя напугать. Поглотить, подчинить себе. Чтобы ты проводил ночи только со мной и не смел даже думать о других.  
"Ты мой, слышишь?"  
"Нет".  
Ты не принадлежишь мне и никогда не будешь. Мне разрешено только, усмехаясь кривой улыбкой, которой я научился у тебя, вести в танце. Красть тебя, любить, оставляя синяки на теле. Задавать вопросы, надеясь, что ты ответишь. Снова и снова не понимать тебя, рассматривая, как драгоценный камень с тысячей граней.  
Мы поменялись местами, и мне хочется, чтобы ты принадлежал только мне. Или страсть к обладанию – не более чем отражение принадлежности? Я жду тебя каждый вечер и каждый день, снова и снова всматриваясь в толпу в поисках твоего лица. Я боюсь, что ко мне подойдет другой. В этот сезон танцев я хочу, чтобы только ты владел мной. Только ты владел мной — так. На радуге.   
Если моя муза позволит.


	5. Карнавал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Тайлин  
Размер: драббл, 353 слова  
Персонажи: кандидат, секретарь  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: G  
Примечание: Моретта - овальная маска из чёрного бархата, изобретена во Франции. У неё нет рта; маска крепится на лице за счёт штырька, который зажимается в зубах, лишая женщину возможности говорить. Другое название маски — Servetta Muta ('немая служанка').  
Краткое содержание: отбор для участия в реалити-шоу "Карнавал"

Человек был непримечательный. Самый обычный, каких сотни, если не тысячи.  
Он мялся в дверях в своей потертой куртке, нервно комкал в руке бумажку.  
Наверняка объявление, то самое, которое было развешено по всем водосточным трубам.  
"Новое реалити-шоу "Выбери себе лицо". Набор участников — только пока не родилась новая луна. Приходи, нам нужен именно ты".

Секретарь сама писала это объявление. По-старинке, от руки. Раз за разом выводя текстовку и адрес.  
Она же и отбирала кандидатов.  
Именно таких: невзрачных, обычных, пресных.  
Чем незаметнее, тем лучше.

— Проходите. Почему вы считаете, что можете участвовать в шоу?  
— Не знаю, — замялся кандидат.  
— Знаете. Иначе бы не пришли, — тут секретарь позволила себе усталую улыбку всепонимающего человека.  
— Вы лучше знаете, кто вам подходит, ведь так?  
— Так... Это моя работа. Вглядитесь в них.

На стол легли три маски: одна улыбалась, вторая печалилась, третья оставалась равнодушной.  
— И что мне придется делать?  
— Ничего особенного. Каждый день вы сможете выбрать свое "лицо". Улыбается — Муза. Она вдохновляет, она создана, чтобы ей восхищались. Ровное лицо Беты или редактора. В этом образе вы должны быть беспристрастны.  
— А третья... — мужчина взял в руки маску, которая, казалось, вот-вот заплачет. — Это Автор, ведь так?  
— Вы абсолютно правы, — секретарь позволила себе улыбку с долей удивления. — Автор грустит. Он очень редко когда доволен собой и своим произведением, но Авторы испытывают душевный подъем, вдохновение. Поверьте, это очень интересное чувство. Мне кажется, вам понравится.  
— Вы так думаете?  
— Попробуйте и определитесь сами, — секретарь постучала ухоженными пальчиками по столу.   
— Да, я согласен. Когда начинаем?  
— Сейчас, как только подпишите бумаги.

Секретарь выложила договор и изящное страусиное перо.  
— Надеюсь, не кровью? — усмехнулся мужчина.  
— Нет, что вы. Просто те, кто выбирают маску Автора, обычно любят перья.  
— Интересно, а вы лично примете участие в шоу? — поинтересовался будущий Автор.  
— Вы проницательны, — вновь улыбнулась секретарь. — Я буду вашим читателем.  
— Тогда, позволите ли вы познакомиться с вами?  
— Моретта, — ответила женщина, сощурив глаза. Ей всегда нравилось смотреть, как бледнеют от ужаса участники шоу.

Ведь никто не обещал, что будет легко.


	6. Летние Игры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг: R  
Пейринг/Персонажи:авторы, беты и читатели.   
Предупреждение: автор не хотел никого обидеть омегаверс среди авторов, бет и читателей. Бартерщики ведь тоже читатели )  
Жанр: пвп, слэш  
Размер: драббл

Сейчас всего лишь разминка, подготовка перед главным действом.  
Стоит умастить кожу благовониями, расчесать волосы и в сотый раз посмотреться в зеркало. Какая поза привлекательней? Как встряхнуть запястьями, чтобы комнату наполнил мелодичный перезвон браслетов?  
Пока не начались игры, есть время подумать, отдохнуть, помечтать. До звенящего упоения натянутых нервов, до томительного, скучного ожидания, отсчета дней - когда же?  
А они тоже готовятся, даже тщательней. Задолго до начала игр приводят в порядок тело и душу. Пусть считается, что это их праздник, но такие слова - ложь и бахвальство. Кому нужна их красота? Кому нужны тщательно продуманные наряды и подтянутое атлетическое тело? Кому нужны эти альфы сами по себе? Друг другу? Бетам: парикмахерам, визажистам, тренерам? Тем, кто с равнодушием ученых или заводчиков, вычесывают своих альф?  
Да беты соревнуются чей альфа лучше, да, и им свойственен азарт. Но они остаются бетами. Мало кто из них особенный настолько, чтобы уметь доставить полное удовольствие своему альфе. Разделить с ним его сон в полной мере.   
А альфы выпячивают грудь и королями входят в комнаты. Им не надо надеяться на внимание шального омеги, как в обычное время.  
Сейчас омег передают из рук в руки и ни одна не посмеет сбежать. Некоторые альфы, даже, пытаются выбрать из толпы своего, думая, что он покориться, раскроется именно в их объятиях. Только это самомнение - ложь.  
Сладкая ложь во спасение.   
Именно альфы, как и в любой другой сезон, будут стоять под пристальным взглядом. Лучшие из лучших. Пытающиеся казаться лучшими. Обычно, когда встретишь своего, то проведешь, лаская ладонью, по косяку двери, откинешь легкую занавеску и войдешь в его покои, неся ценность - себя. Во время игр бывает почти так же. Медленно войдешь в комнату того, кто приглянулся на смотре.  
Но случается и по-другому. Бывает, когда влетаешь, на бегу срывая с себя одежду. Почти равнодушно целуешь в губы, лаская. "Бери, я твой".   
Это даже не важно. Нет разницы как и почему оказался именно с этим альфой, но лучшими из омег по праву считаются те, с кем альфа считает себя сильнейшим и желанным. Самым внимательным, самым страстным любовником. Тем, у кого самое красивое тело, чья бета - искуснее в тренировках и уходе.  
Альфа не всегда бывает нежным. Да и не должен.  
Иногда из разбитой или прокушенной, чтобы сдержать крик, губы, течет кровь, пачкая одежду и постель. Это тоже - часть удовольствия, когда в тебя силой вколачивают свою любовь.  
Хватают, впечатывая в стену, заставляют оценить себя.   
Все, что нужно альфам. Их горящему взору, их болезненной неудовлетворенности, неспособности доставить себе удовольствие - улыбка да взгляд, полный мольбы: "Еще!"  
Да. Так. Еще. Сильно, до боли, раздирая тело. Наполняя собой, оставляя синяки и ссадины, которые пройдут не скоро. Этот, самый чудесный миг, когда вскрикиваешь от наслаждения тем, что увидел. Когда тебя обнимают так крепко, что невозможно вдохнуть и на этом, почти удушье, видишь чужими глазами - другие миры. Те, которые он так хотел показать. Чтобы захлебываться от чужой мечты, горечи, радости, отчаяния. Разделять, проживать десятки жизни, теряя себя, находя себя в других лицах и поступках. Кричать, вырываясь, что нет! не так! не надо! и при этом покоряться чужой руке, которая, на самом-то деле, почти никогда не хочет причинить тебе боль. Если только просит ее разделить, чтобы она стала меньше.  
А потом альфа сбежит, оставив тебя на скомканных простынях с вывернутой на изнанку душой. И, если это период игр, то не успеешь прийти в себя, как дверь распахнется от следующей властной руки, и поднимешься на трясущихся ногах, откинешь волосы. Улыбнешься, приветствуя. Зная, что за азартом погони, альфа не увидит ни запекшийся крови, ни привычных, отработанных движений. Но если альфа силен, если в нем горит огонь, то становится не важным, ни бронзовый отлив кожи, ни гладко выбритый подбородок.  
Важно только, чтобы тебя подхватили на руки, лаская. Впрочем, можно и не дразнить. В таких альф ныряешь с головой как с обрыва, забывая обо всем: о безопасности, о вечности. О том, что он снова уйдет, оставив в тебе частицу своего мира и своей мечты.

Но все закончится, закончатся и игры. И в один из вечеров, лежа на постели, будешь перебирать воспоминания, как другие перечитывают давно знакомые книги. Дойдешь до конца главы, откинешь с лица волосы, как когда-то, и потянешься к шкатулке за самыми звонкими своими браслетами, за самой красивым нарядом, чтобы найти того, чей мир был ярче других, пробраться к нему, спящему, в постель. И, дразня, провести пальцами по лицу. Так, чтобы дрогнули плотно закрытые веки, а потом он пробудился.  
"Я хочу твою сказку. Я твой".


End file.
